


Intertwined

by wineaholic



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: (but then again who isn't?), F/F, Nicole constantly weak for Waverly, eventually, hopefully, i dont know what this is about yet, soon, sparkly eyes a lot too, there will be smut tho, thirstiness all over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wineaholic/pseuds/wineaholic
Summary: A story where agent Nicole Haught meets Waverly Earp at Ba-Ding Ba-Ding, in the middle of a mission and feels absolutely overwhelmed by her presence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, thanks so much for stopping by, I hope you're doing good. This is my second work in here, the first one I started, I didn't finish and deleted a few days ago because of my perfectionism, so I decided to try again with this beautiful couple that I feel super inspired by and that I've been obsessing with lately, AKA Wayhaught. 
> 
> I must add that english is not my first language so sorry in advance if you see any mistake(s) around. 
> 
> Let's get this over with. I hope you enjoy it and stick around with me for this ride.  
> Rise and gay, babes.  
> -Sue

Nicole Haught and Xavier Dolls, her coworker, drove silently through Pugatory’s streets. They’d planned everything for a whole month. After all the failures they had they had decided to stop for a while, they stopped acting abruptly and started being more organized, they started following him up-close, they investigated his routine, even involved some undercover agents. They gave him time so he could relax, they made him think that they had given up on his persecution, that his constant change of faces have made them lost track of their assessment. But it was not like that, they’ve had enough. Nicole had a feeling in her chest and it really wasn’t a bad one; she felt this was the end of it, finally. She was tired and absolutely furious, she kept a vast hatred in her heart for that merciless bastard. She remembered each and every girl she’d seen lying on the floor, lifeless and her chest would contract with sorrow and rage, she couldn’t wait any longer, she just wanted to have him tied up, helpless, just to break his whole goddamned face and at least half the bones in his body.

Nicole tightened her grip on the steering wheel and shifted uncomfortably on her seat. Her hands, in spite of the cold weather, were sweating and made the leather of the steering wheel to feel quite greasy.

Dolls, next to her, noticed her lack of comfort and although he was a man of few words and even more a man of very few affectionate moves, he gave her a soft squeeze on the shoulder.

“It will work this time, we’ve planned it meticulously, Haught—he said, his eyes still looking ahead.

Nicole sighed and let her tense shoulders fall as she nodded erratically “Yes, I know, I feel it.”

This time Dolls looked at her for a few seconds and smiled kindly. He wasn’t an affectionate man but he felt esteem for his coworker, just like everybody else at work. Nicole was greatly appreciated in her work place.

“Please, repeat the plan, Dolls” she asked as she turned on a corner, there were just a few minutes left to get to the place.

“Waverly, the girl who offered to help, will be communicating with me through the micro-ear. She is the one who will be catching his attention and taking him, or well… he will be taking her, I hope, to his room, because she is exactly the kind of women he likes to… murder.”

Nicole grimaced with disgust before Dolls’ words and her hands automatically gripped the steering wheel again, this time a little harder.

“How could she offer to put herself in danger like that?”

“She’s going to be fine. If he attacks her, she will know how to defend herself ‘till we get there. You well know I would not let a defenseless girl expose herself to danger like this. I trained her myself years ago.”

Nicole remained silent for a few seconds, then she nodded and so did Dolls and proceeded.

“He will take her to his room” he repeated “we know there’s always two guards with him, which I hope will be near his room. That’s when we’ll attack, we have to be as discreet as possible, we’ll eliminate them and hide their bodies. Lastly, we get in the room and inject the anesthesia in him—in case Waverly doesn’t make it to put it in him herself to make things easier—, then we’ll get him out of the place without causing any trouble in the crowd.

Dolls explanation finished just when Nicole was parking the car across the street in front of Ba-ding Ba-ding, the place where Frederic was supposed to be that night. The place was crowded, luxurious cars all around, which was completely normal on a Friday night in that club with ridiculous name, where rich people with particular tastes would go to.

The redhead turned off the machine and let her hands rest on her thighs, covered by the polyester fabric of her suit pants.

She regarded Dolls and said: “Sounds easier than it is. But let’s do it.”

They both took their guns and loaded them just to hide them in internal pockets of their suits before they got out of the car.

The exciting sounds of the saxophones, piano, drums, trumpets, guitar and bass invaded their ears as soon as they entered the place.

The jazz band was playing on stage and the tables were almost all taken already by people that, dressed elegantly, talked to each other, sipped on their drinks and once in a while would turn their faces around to watch the band perform.

Nicole followed Dolls to one of the empty tables that were on one slightly dark corner of the room and they both took a sit. Dolls made a gesture with his hand for her to look around in the club and she did, her eyes flickering through the tables—as Dolls spoke to Waverly on the micro-eat—looking for the person they’d been chasing for so long now and she found him. Her teeth clasped together tightly, making her muscles in her jawline to show remarkably. The longing to get up and unload the bullets of her gun in his skull was not missing, nevertheless, she took a big breath and, parting her sight from Frederic, she leaned towards Dolls.

“What do we do now?”

“We wait.”

“Where is she?” she asked feeling anxious already and precisely in that moment the lights on stage went off and most people in the club placed their eyes on it, including Dolls and Nicole.

The light of one of the reflectors dilated slowly, exposing in the light a piano and a dark skin man sitting in front of it. The man started playing notes that created a melody that was soft but strong and had a sensual vibe. The next thing that came in scene, with the introduction of another reflector’s light, was the most beautiful woman Nicole ever saw in her twenty-six year old life. Her jaw dropped at the sight of that one girl who was wearing a long sleeves gold colored long dress, that made divine justice to her slim body and besides had embellishments with bright gold, v neck that exposed a stunning cleavage with the slightly tanned skin and a thigh split that went from her mid thigh to her feet. Her hair, of the color of the sand, fell down on her right shoulder like a beautiful waterfall that reached a little below her breasts.

The air that Nicole had been inhaling once didn’t make it past her throat because she stopped breathing.

“She’s right there, Haught” answered Dolls, a content smile spreading on his face as he watched Waverly too, but Nicole didn’t notice, she could barely hear his words.

That girl… Waverly, started singing the song that accompanied the melody that was coming from the piano and what came out was a beautiful voice that left more than one person in the place dumbfounded. It was a soprano voice, soft and sensual, like the song she was singing.

Nicole couldn’t know why she’d have such reactions towards the girl, a girl she never saw before and yet there she was, losing track of her thoughts, with her heart beating as fast as the wingbeat of a hummingbird and Goosebumps all over her body. It was like a kind of connection, there was something about her, about her presence, that had hit her like a rock and now the agent found herself helpless, a thing that never happened to her before.

Waverly went off stage and walked through the tables, calmed, precious, giving small smiles here and there as she sang holding the microphone in front of her mouth, it was an strategy to get to Frederic and she made it. When she approached him she leaned forward and caressed his face with her free hand, sliding it to his chest. Frederic was looking at her with hungry eyes which made Nicole feel sick to her stomach, she shifted on her sit and her hand automatically moved to the inside of her blazer looking for the gun. She knew she couldn’t do anything yet unless things got out of control but her hatred towards the man was infinite and just the thought of him hurting the beautiful woman made her nauseous.

Waverly sat on Frederic’s thighs and he smiled satisfied, watching her close and Waverly remained on the sidelines the whole time even though she knew she was sitting on the legs of a murderer.

Even though she was in a trance staring at the girl in the golden dress Nicole was alert and , as Waverly stoop up slowly from Frederic’s thighs to put some distance between them and not make her interest in him too evident, she couldn’t help but think how much she’d have loved to meet her in easier and nicer circumstances.

The song came to an end, the lights came back on stage and the sound of the clapping filled the place whilst Waverly bowed for the public.

“Well… I didn’t know she could do that.” Said Dolls, as surprised as Nicole but in a different level, of course.

“How is it that I didn’t know she exists?” she whispered breathless, more to herself than to Dolls, who looked at her out of the corner of his eye frowning when he noticed her spell bounded look and he decided not to make any comment about it, knowing Nicole wasn’t talking to him directly.

“He’s definitely going to go for her now…” he said instead, regarding the scene before his eyes with big interest just like Nicole. They watched Waverly walk to the bar and sit on one of the bar stools crossing one leg on top of the other, which made the thigh split to open even further and reveal a pair of perfect legs that made Nicole’s mouth water to the point she had to swallow audibly. Damn it. She had to focus. Nicole shook her head and observed when Waverly asked the bartender for a drink. She, just like Dolls and Nicole, knew she had accomplished what was planned and she seemed nervous, especially when she took the martini glass in her hands and they shook a bit as she lifted it to her mouth and gave it a long sip until the glass was left almost empty. Nicole’s lips curved upwards slightly. Liquid courage, she thought. However, her smiled vanished as quickly as the blink of an eye when she saw Frederic approaching her and although he smiled when he was in front of her Nicole could see the wickedness in his eyes behind that smile, she could sense the fake amiability, and Nicole knew his twisted mind was having repulsive thoughts as he spoke to Waverly.

“You should wait in the restroom, Haught. I’ll let you know when the time comes, she will find the way to tell me the room’s number.” Dolls said to Nicole and she, for the first time since Waverly appeared, looked at him blinking several times like attempting to get out of her trance completely and nodded without a word, rising from the leather sit two seconds after. She glanced at the bar one last time, Waverly was still talking there to Frederic. She sighed and quickly moved to the girl’s restroom, that was just at the beginning of the first floor’s hall. For her surprise, when she got to the first floor the first thing she saw was the two guards that protected Frederic all the time standing on the hallway diagonally to the restrooms, about five meters away. They were talking in a low voice but when they realized she was there they sent a distrusting look her way as she walked inside the restroom.

“Dolls, they’re both here, be careful” she spoke through the micro-ear in her right ear.

“Good. Stay there, I think they’ll be leaving upstairs shortly.”

“Got it.”

Nicole sighed, running a hand through her short red locks that fell just above her shoulders. Since she had seen who the undercover agent tonight the weight that she had carried on her shoulder for months only got worse, she wholeheartedly hoped that that prick wouldn’t hurt her before they got in the room. Nicole had been excellent at her job and being a cop naturally made you be overprotective, but she never had had the chance to be overprotective with anyone in her life. She wasn’t particularly close to her family, she had left home as soon as she could and, in this case, to overprotect, you have to keep some great affection towards that person and she never had the need to… until now. But how could that be even possible? The only she had done was look at her from afar and suddenly she felt overwhelmed with the need of protecting her.

“Haught?” Dolls voice took her out of her thought, she didn’t know exactly how many minutes had passed.

“I’m here.”

“They’re upstairs already” those three words only made her heart’s pace race up, pumping blood rapidly through her veins, blood heavy with adrenaline. “I will be upstairs in five minutes exactly, stay close to the door. We’ll take them down.”

“Okay.”

Nicole pulled her gun out together with the silencer from the internal pocked in her blazer and slid the slide backwards as silently as possible, then, walking to one side to another in the restroom she looked at the wristwatch over and over until four minutes passed and she stood close to the exit of the restroom, hiding behind the wall so they couldn’t see her. The minute left didn’t take long to arrive and shortly after she heard Dolls.

“Good evening, gentlemen.”

“No men allowed up here right now.” Said one of the men and Nicole, taking a breath, came into view gracefully.

“I’m very glad that I am a woman, then” she said and the three of them turned around to look at her, she smiled pleasurably as she pulled hammer of the gun and then the trigger twice swiftly, not even letting them move one inch before they both had a hole between their eyebrows. Dolls arched both his eyebrows at her.

“That was quicker than I thought.”

“There is no time to waste” Nicole placed the gun in her blazer again “help me get the bodies in the broom closet” she took one of the men by the ankles and started dragging him to the room, looking around once every time to make sure no one saw anything and that’s how it was, everybody was too distracted with the spectacle happening on stage to even look around. Dolls followed after her dragging the other body.

“She said room number nine” he announced and, wasting no time, they both left the broom room with quick pace. Nicole was following

Dolls closely from behind, she was holding her gun up in front of her face with both her hands. They reached the red door with the number nine painted with gold color and distributed, one on each side of the door. Dolls looked at her with determination and nodded once, showing her three of his fingers to let her know they’d enter on the count of three. Nicole nodded but one second after they heard a shrike coming from the room, followed by a loud bang on the wall and some glass breaking.

“Agh! What the fuck did you inject into me?!” yelled Frederic, his voice turned into an inhuman growl.

Dolls and Nicole looked at each other and Dolls rushed to crack the door open with one kick. Dolls entered the room, Nicole just behind him as always. The first thing she saw was Waverly on the floor on top of a bunch of broken glass but she was still awake and alert, the only difference is that now her hands and arms were bleeding and her dress was stained with it on some spots. Nicole stared at her and felt her heart sink.

“I only got to get half the substance in his system, Dolls!” she exclaimed as she stood up from the floor, her face twisted with pain, she covered one of her most bleeding wounds with one hand. Dolls, on the other hand, jumped on Frederic to stop him, he punched him hard on the left cheek and tried to hold him against the wall.

“Nicole, inject the rest!” he shouted between growls for fighting against Frederic’s strength and Nicole took the syringe from the floor but before she could Frederic pushed Dolls with extraordinary force and sent him flying across the room to land on the dressing table.

“You didn’t mention the super strength!” she said panicking but she still jumped on him dodging the first punch he threw her way but she couldn’t stop the second, that landed on her stomach, leaving her breathless. Nicole was hoping for a harder impact but it seemed like half the substance was making some effect slowly. She recovered rapidly from the punch and kneed him on the testicles which made him cry out in pain, then she hit him twice in the face, her fists ached terribly but it made him totter backwards; Nicole attacked him once again, aiming his neck to stick the syringe in it but he took her by the neck with long strong fingers and started chocking her with so much force Nicole felt the pressure in her head instantly and she tried to reach his face to do something that could stop him while she was in desperate need of air. Next thing she heard was a gun with silencer go off and opening a whole in Frederic’s shoulder, which made him let go of her immediately. She fell to the floor gasping and coughing repeatedly. Dolls shot him again on the leg and Frederic fell to the ground on his knees; what they saw after was absolutely unexpected: Wynonna appeared with a bat and hit Frederic on the head with strength and that made him fall completely on the ground, unconscious… or dead.

“Goodnight, bitch” said Wynonna. Nicole hoped he wasn’t dead, he deserved something much worse than a quick death.

“Wynonna… what the hell are you doing here?” Dolls was wide eyed staring at Wynonna and Nicole, who was still lying on the floor—hand on her bruised neck—felt a hand on her back. Her eyes flickered to Waverly, who had opened her mouth to say something but when their eyes locked together she closed it slowly again and swallowed. Nicole tensed, she could feel tickles where Waverly’s hand was touching, even through the fabric of her blazer; Waverly’s eyes were of a beautiful caramel color, they were looking at Nicole with tenderness and there was a spark of surprise in them, her pupils dilated. Nicole felt the air leaving her lungs because of the brunette for the second time in the night. God, she was even more beautiful up-close and she wondered if it was even possible.

“Are you- are you okay?” Waverly asked, her voice soft and low.

The redhead blinked three quick times and swallowed quietly before she answered. “I think you’re the one who needs to answer that question.” She said and reached out to get a towel that was near her and handed it to Waverly.  
Wynonna felt his neck to check if he still had vital signs, ignoring Dolls’ question for a moment. He was still alive. She sighed in relieve and straightened up again from her squatting position.

“You thought I was gonna leave my sister out here alone?” she asked pointing at Waverly and breaking the moment between the two girls. Both gazed at her. Wynonna’s face changed to a very worried one when she saw the state her sister was in.

Sister? Wondered Nicole at the same time she got up from the floor together with Waverly and it was the first time she noticed the notable height difference between them. Nicole was at least ten centimeters higher. Wynonna moved towards Waverly with two long steps.

“My God, baby girl, I don’t know whether I should punch you for being such a pain in the ass or worry about your wounds. Maybe I should do both.” She said to her younger sister as she examined her from head to top.

“I’m fine.”

Wynonna snorted loudly “Yeah, clearly” she articulated sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Finally she acknowledged Nicole and greeted her subtly “Haught.”

“Earp” Nicole greeted her back with a shin lift.

“Well… I’m glad you finally got this motherfucker.” The older Earp kicked the unconscious man on the floor. “I’ll take Waverly to the hospital and I’ll leave you two to clean the…” she moved her hand around to point at the room “… mess.”  
Nicole kneeled down to inject what was left of the substance in Frederic’s body to keep him asleep for a longer time.

“Please, do invite me over when you’ll make him suffer.” She said lastly and nodded once at both of them as a goodbye.

“I’ll pass by your house later to check on you, Waves” Dolls squeezed Waverly’s hands and she nodded.

Wynonna placed her arm around Waverly’s shoulders and started walking with her to the exit of the room.

“Waverly” Nicole called out. It was an impulse of her brain and she almost regretted doing it when Waverly looked at her over her shoulder. Nicole bit her lips down for just a second and glanced away for another before her eyes were back on Waverly’s. “Thank you so much… for your help.”

Waverly’s eyes softened and she smiled beautifully and kindly with the corner of her lips which made her eyes get a little a bit smaller.

“You’re welcome.”

The taller woman couldn’t help but give her back the same smile with her heart beating strongly in her chest, so strongly she could feel it warming her chest with overcoming excitement.

Wynonna and Waverly finally exited the room after that and Nicole cleared her throat once they were out of sight. Her eyes fluttered around the room until the stopped on Dolls who had been looking at her frowning the whole time.

“What?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I have the pleasure to greet you, lovely readers. First of all: I hope you're doing alright, second of all: thank you so much to all those people who took the time to read the first chapter, those who left some kudos and those who even left some comments below like WOW that blew my mind! Truly, you guys motivated me to keep writing this aimless story. I am still fighting with the rude embodiment of myself called "Ms. Perfectionist" that stands beside me every time I write and gives me disapproving looks :( I don't think I'm winning... like ever. 
> 
> I don't really know what to say anymore, it's 2:05 a.m. here in this messy little side of the world where I live, my brain is fried. I can only tell you that I hope you like this chapter but it's okay if you don't, things are going a little slow with the girls, give them some time, I am letting them guide me on this roller coaster in construction. 
> 
> OH and sorry about any mistake(s), I didn't "edit" it before uploading it, so [nervous chuckle] forgive me.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for passing by.  
> Rise and gay, babes!  
> -Sue

Frederic woke up next morning with the feeling on ice cold water pouring over his body, his eyes lingered to adjust to the light of the hanging lamps and his hands were tied up high with a chain that was hanging from the roof, he twisted, pulling his arms downwards but he wasn’t able to do it for long before his ribs started aching greatly.

Wynonna Earp had been standing before him holding the bucket where once the cold water was. His blurred vision fixed on her face she smiled widely showing her perfect teeth and pronounced dimples.

“Well, honey, last night I put you to sleep with a loving “goodnight” and this morning I wake you with an even more affective “good morning”. Am I not the nicest person you’ve met so far?” her eyebrows wiggled as she winked. He, on the other hand, tried to move forward to reach her, his eyes injected with rage while his throat emitted deep growling sounds, he was different from the man they’ve seen the night before, now he had the face of what he truly was… a monster.

“I am going to kill you all” he snarled, this time not only looking at Wynonna but also at Dolls and Nicole who were just behind her, both arm crossed.

“Oh, well now I can’t really say you’re nice” she sucked on her teeth briefly causing a high-pitched sound to come out and shook her head from side to side with fake grieve. “I wouldn’t recommend playing the tough guy when you’re tied up.”

Nicole had been silent the whole time since he woke up but she stepped forward, making Wynonna step aside slightly and scrutinized him, her big eyes full of emotions that were not really friendly. Emotions like hate, satisfaction to finally have him defenseless before her and a little bit of hungry wickedness. Nicole was a woman of controlled temper, she hardly ever let her emotions take over her but now that she was facing that monster she could only just control the strong feelings that were causing a time bomb inside her.

Catching him had brought peace back to her life. The night after capturing him she let herself fall on her bed with a long heavy sigh that filled the whole room and she thought about something different for the first time in months. She thought about caramel eyes, oiled skin and golden dresses. She thought about _her_ and closed her eyes, sliding softly into the world of Hypnos, this time there were no nightmares, no waking up after closing her eyes for just a few minutes and then not sleep a wink. She thought about her and slept peacefully. She thought about her, slept peacefully, dreamed and woke up with the thought of her lurking her mind. But she was back in reality and the man that had kept her awake was in front of her.

Frederic regarded her uninterested and smiled with the corner of his dry lips.

“I remember you, ginger” he laughed cynically “you finally have me. I’d clap if my hands were untied but…” he slurred and looked up, emphasizing his tied hands.

Nicole remained silent, eyes fixed on him.

“It is a shame you didn’t let me hurt that preciousness” he laughed inwardly and purred pleasurably, licked his lips and closed his eyes, as if the thought of hurting her was flavorful “Mm, yes, she’s exactly what I was looking for… but you already knew that, didn’t you?”

Wynonna moved ahead, her jaw clenched and hands turned to white fists.

“Watch your mouth, you fucking psychopath” she grumbled with intentions of hurting him but Nicole had already lost the little sanity she had left and her fist collided against Frederic’s cheek before Wynonna could even finish her words.

“Shut up.”

Frederic spitted the blood coming from the inside of his mouth and laughed harder this time.

“That bothers you, doesn’t it?” he tilted his head, eyes back on Nicole “Do you like her? I honestly wouldn’t blame you.”

The tall redhead pulled the capsule she had in her pants’ pocket but she didn’t show it to Frederic just yet, she kept it hidden low in her hand.

“You remember them as well as I do, don’t you?” Nicole’s hands started shaking uncontrollably, eyes like bright brown flames. “Every single one of them… how much I enjoyed hearing them screa-ˮ

Nicole punched him again, this time his nose snapped open and he twisted yelping in pain but she grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head to a side.

“I told you to shut up.” She commanded as she brought her left hand up which was holding the purple capsule. She felt Frederic’s body tensing. “Do you see this? This will be the cause of your slow death. It’s poison and it’s called ricin. I would give you a review of what it’s going do to once it’s in your system but that wouldn’t be fun, would it? So I hope you like surprises.”

She took him by the cheeks with one hand and squeezed hard in order to get his mouth open, then she got the capsule in it and closed his jaw quickly, covering his mouth with her one hand and closing the holes of his nose with the other. He would contort desperately for air against her hands.

“Swallow.”

Almost a minute passed when Frederic couldn’t take it no more and swallowed the capsule obtaining immediate freedom from Nicole, who nodded satisfied and wiped off her hands with the fabric of her jeans.

“I hope you’re ready for the lonely, painful hours to come.” Her work there was done so she turned around, both Wynonna and Dolls were looking at her, quite dumbfounded, they never saw her in such state.

“Well… who wants to go to Shorty’s?” Wynonna asked after a long silence.

 

 

The trip to the old bar was short and quiet, at least Nicole was extremely quiet. Wynonna and Dolls did exchanged some words here and there, Wynonna was doing what she was good at: trying Dolls’ patience with her obscene/sarcastic comments on everything he said. Nicole had come to Purgatory a few times before and every time she did it was because Dolls requested her particular help. She knew Wynonna while back although they were not really that close, to the point she didn’t even know Wynonna had a sister or maybe she had mentioned it sometime when Nicole was too absorbed in thoughts, maybe she just hadn’t mentioned her because she preferred people not to know much about her having siblings. Wynonna had gone through a lot of horrible things, Nicole didn’t know the whole story but she did know enough and the only explanation she could find was that Wynonna was trying to protect Waverly as much as she could, which made her not mention the youngest Earp too much. Waverly was probably the only thing Wynonna had in her life.

“Haught.”

Nicole turned her head to look at the woman with amazing hair and blue eyes sitting on the passenger seat that was giving her a questioning look.

“What’s the matter with you?”

“Nothing”

“You look tense, you know? Relax a little. Maybe you should get laid” said the older Earp as Dolls parked the SUV in front of the bar.

“Wynonna…” Dolls mumbled, trying to reprehend her.

“What? It is the truth! Judging by how tense she is I can only imagine how long it’s been since she had sex.”

Nicole couldn’t help but laugh and shake her head together with an eye rolling Dolls. However, the conversation ended quickly when they all got out of the SUV and walked to the entrance of the bar. It was still the same, a few people more, a few people less but the bar was intact; the jukebox kept playing songs—this time a rock ‘n roll one—, the atmosphere still smelled like alcohol and wood, the new and old friends still got reunited to drink and play pool.

“Hey” Dolls placed his hand on her shoulder to catch her attention, Wynonna had already made her full entrance into the bar to ask for a few drinks but Nicole and Xavier remained standing near the doorway for one more minute “Everything is alright now, okay? Go to the bar, ask Waverly for a drink, relax—his little speech ended with a soft squeeze on her shoulder and then he continued walking to the bar while Nicole stayed disconcerted after hearing that Waverly would assist her at the bar. Her eyes moved to it and yes, there she was, leaning over the bar talking to Wynonna and Dolls, her hair was half up, she was wearing a blue and red loose long sleeved crop top that was sort of faded  and had the name of the bar in the middle. The crop top exposed a little part of her fit abdomen that made Nicole feel a jab in the pit of the stomach that only got worse when she realized Waverly was also wearing high waist shorts that also exposed the beautiful legs Nicole remembered vividly from the previous night. Her feet automatically moved to the bar, Wynonna had challenged Dolls to a pool round swearing she would beat him this time even though she knew the possibilities were low, so Waverly was now alone drying up some glasses with a dish towel. Nicole saw the now covered injures on her arms and couldn’t help but feeling bad once again.

“Waverly Earp, our one and only hero” said Nicole at the same time she sat on one of the bar tools that was closer to Waverly. A wide, dimpled smiled spread across her face in the kindest, truest way possible, she couldn’t remember the last time she was so glad to see somebody in her life. The younger Earp’s eyes snapped right to her as soon as she heard her voice and smiled right back at her, which made her eyes become smaller, that being the first time she smiled broadly at the agent, who felt her heart skip a beat before such spectacle.

“Agent Haught!” Waverly stopped her task immediately, dried her hands with a dry cloth and moved closer to stand just in front of Nicole.

“Just Nicole, please” she held her hand out and Waverly took it with a little smile still lingering on her lips, she gave her a firm squeeze and two soft shakes, Nicole had to fight to hide the fact that shivers ran down her spine “I’m afraid we didn’t have the chance to introduce ourselves properly yesterday in such conditions but it is a pleasure to meet you.”

Waverly bit her lower lip more innocently than seductively “Nicole” she repeated, rolling the _l_ a bit longer. Nicole was astonished. “The pleasure is all mine. Can I offer you something?”

“Vodka on the rocks, please, the softer one you have.”

“Coming right up” Waverly took a rock glass from the inside of the bar and placed in front of Nicole, with the ice tongs threw some ice cubes in it, then she grabbed a bottle of Stolichnaya vodka and filled the glass a bit higher than a half. Lastly, she cut a lemon on the half and turned that half into three half-moons that she dropped in the glass. Nicole tried her best not to stare at her like a fool during the time she prepared the drink but she failed, Waverly gave her a proud smile and with her left hand she slipped the glass to the redhead. Something happened in that moment when Nicole looked down at the glass: Waverly’s left ring finger was precisely adorned with a ring… an engagement ring. Nicole felt her mood drop down like a metric ton of bricks, a very evident gust of disappointed crossed over her face but it was too fast for it to be noticed, she put herself together quickly and, as if nothing happened, she took the glass and gave it a long sip, letting the soft and sour liquid slide down her throat burning a little and then falling in her stomach tranquilly.

“This is perfect” she said and smiled as genuine as she managed herself to look in the moment. Waverly’s longing to make the agent have a good time broke into a big smile after the comment, she was completely oblivious about the fact that the woman before her was battling with an ardent feeling of defeat in her mind.

“Excuse me for a moment” the brunette walked away for a moment to attend an older man that had approached the bar to ask for a beer, she seemed to know him given the fact she attended him with warmth but then again, who didn’t know each other in that small town?

Waverly came back soon enough and this time she leaned over the bar.

“Is everything okay with Frederic?”

“Perfectly fine.”

“Good. It’s really a relief that you guys caught him, he caused a lot of pain around the country” her eyes expressed sincere sorrow as she spoke “sometimes I wonder how could he possibly end up here and then I remember that, somehow, every bad thing ends up here.”

That made them both break into soft laughter.

“Yeah… Purgatory has certain reputation” she started after placing the glass back on the bar and looked around the bar “that most people decide to ignore”

Wynonna shouted cheerfully all of the sudden; she danced around Dolls ridiculously making the other agent roll his eyes.

“What’s the matter, grouchy? Distracted much?” she roared with laughter and glanced at Waverly with pure joy on her face “babygirl, another round, please, I just beat Dolls for the first time ever!”

Waverly chuckled as she shook her head, obeying her older sister’s petition and refilling her glass with more whiskey, which she gulped down before Dolls asked her for a rematch.

“Hey” Nicole’s hand reached out and ended over Waverly’s unintentionally, attracting her immediate attention even though the touch was for only a second as if an electric shock made their hands retract. The taller woman felt the blood rise up to her cheek so she had to look down for a brief moment before proceeding to avoid the awkward moment “I wanted to thank you once more for helping us. I’m really sorry you got hurt.”

“Nah” she waved off neglectfully and shrugged “don’t worry, at least something had to go wrong. It’s nothing but small wounds and a few bruises around my body. Besides, chicks dig scars, don’t they?”

Nicole’s alarms went off in her brain with the last sentence, her eyebrows frowned subtly and she tilted her head with narrowed eyes. Waverly seemed to regret it almost instantly because her amused smile was replaced by an uncomfortable grimace and her eyes darted everywhere but on Nicole.

“Pardon?” the redhead asked, not so sure of what she’d heard but still amused by the girl’s face.

Before Waverly could respond an unforgettable voice spoke from the entry of Shorty’s.

“Nicole Haught, once more delighting us with her presence” when Nicole turned her bar tool around to look at the oldest man in Purgatory she couldn’t help but grin. Doc Holliday was standing with his hands on his buckle, his neon blue eyes small because of the smile that was hidden by the bulky moustache but shiny under the shadow of his unbeatable hat.

“Doc Holliday” stated the agent as Doc walked to her, taking her hand and placing a ticklish kiss on the back of her hand.

“Every time you leave I think that I won’t ever see you again but you seem to always come back” Doc winked and took a glimpse of Waverly who was watching the interaction between them “Little Earp” he greeted bowing his head whilst he took the tip of his hat, another typical gesture of the kind man.

“Hey, Doc.”

“This town always seems to drag me back.”

“Maybe you’re destined to find something here… o someone” Doc wiggled his eyebrows playfully, his eyes darting from Waverly to Nicole. What the hell?

Waverly cleared her throat “How come everybody knows about you and I don’t, Nicole?”

“I could ask you the very same.”

Wynonna and Dolls joined in the conversation shortly after Doc arrived, Wynonna kept making fun of Dolls for winning even though she had lost the rematch, then she wandered to other more serious topics about Frederic and finally fell into quieter, nicer topics for the rest of the hours Nicole stayed there. She felt good, to be there, to finally loosen up a little, to be able to laugh naturally without her mind roaming around other places; though, there was something different sometimes, a new sensation, a sensation of overcoming tranquility and she knew it was irradiating from Waverly. The girl was so spontaneous, so free that her essences, especially the second one, made Nicole own them at some points. Everybody liked Waverly, when she talked they’d look at her with this particular glow in the eye, as if she was a treasure they had to protect at all cost.

The girls didn’t interact directly with each other for a long time but they also didn’t stop giving each other clandestine glances, sometimes one would look at the other without the other noticing, in other occasions their eyes would cross, hold for a few seconds and wander off once again.

Doc was half way through his story about a giant demon with double heads that he had to defeat a long time ago when Nicole felt the need to leave, to get to her hotel and rest for a while, mostly because she was starting to feel light like a feather because of the drinks she’s had but she also needed to read some e-mails to check on things back in Vancouver so she stood up softly, dragging everyone’s attention to her although she didn’t intend to.

“I should leave, guys, I have things to do” she announced.

“Really? I can tell a more interesting story if you want me to” Doc suggested kindly even though he was mostly joking and Nicole smiled.

“You know it’s not that.”

“I know” we winked at her once more.

“Do you want me to give you a ride?” Dolls asked attempting to stand up but Nicole stopped him with a hand gesture.

“The hotel is not too far and a walk would suit me just fine” Dolls nodded once. Four pair of eyes on Nicole but hers lingered on Waverly’s, then she cleared her throat “thanks for the drinks and the nice time. I’ll see you tomorrow surely.”

“Come tomorrow to the barbecue!” Nicole was just beginning to leave when Waverly burst her suggestion, almost scaring her. Their eyes locked and she saw great hope in her eyes, the shorter woman smiled like a kid that wants a candy “Please?”

“You should come, Haught, there’ll be beer and maybe some music. Just us” Wynonna added, trying to persuade her even more.

Nicole looked at Wynonna and then back at Waverly, her mind hesitated a little until the younger woman pouted and she lost it.

“Alright…”

Waverly clapped excitedly.

“Great! We’ll see each other tomorrow then, agent Haught” Waverly’s smile was completely different this time, a little seductive even, as if she was promising something more, as if she was promising her more than a good moment… that smile and those eyes promised the beginning of something, those eyes promised something they were not even aware of just yet. Nevertheless, Nicole shook her head internally to wash away those foolish thoughts; Waverly was engaged, for God’s sake, probably to a charming young man that she really loved, probably to a total idiot that didn’t deserve her at all and, as she stepped out of the bar and the hot sun touched her skin, she begged that it was the second option and not the first, because maybe, just maybe, that’d give her a chance.  


End file.
